Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 331
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date:'November 14, 2019 Highlights * Two exciting new robotic models join the Marine forces! * Play as a Bipedal-Mobile-Automated-Custodian! * Or a Bipedal-Mobile-Automated-Countermeasure! * ''B.M.A.Cs are available as DLCs which help to continue work on NS2 * B.M.A.Cs have the same hitboxes, animations and step sounds as marines - they give no advantage! [https://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-331-b-m-a-c-reporting-for-duty/ '''Blog Post] Gameplay * Shotgun ** Added back a damage falloff (0-25% damage reduction from 6m to 12m) Optimizations * Improved application start up time and behavior. * Resolved GUIView:Load related frame time hitch when picking up a weapon * Drastically reduced the amount of frame time hitching caused by the help screen when dropping or picking up a weapon. * Improved memory management of webviews Tweaks / Improvements * Added 10 new Marine full conversion skins called B.M.A.C ** Skins come with new models, voiceovers, sounds and effects. (A very special thanks goes to Zavaro and voice actor Carl McGahan for your voices!) ** They come in 3 different DLC price tiers – buy yours today and support continued NS2 development! * Added new team info HUD bar * Main Menu ** Limited frame rate to 60 frames per second in the menu to improve background art asset preloading and reduce GPU usage. ** Added Changelog and News windows ** Added menu button for our official Discord server (next to the Wiki button) ** Added Quit menu so you can choose between disconnecting, moving into the ready room or closing the game ** Customize Menu *** Added Store button *** You can now cycle forwards and backwards through the available skins by using Left or Right mouse buttons ** Server Browser *** Made the refresh button more visible – you really can’t miss it now. *** Added back a separate column for the map names * Improved alt tabbing and application window resize and focus behavior. Fixed various issues related to changing resolution, window mode or switching to another application. Basically it feels snappy and responsive now. (Thanks Salads!) * Fixed the loading background’s aspect ratio to fill the screen at all ratios (Thanks Salads) * Added a detection for running in Wine * Disabled out of process crash handler when running in Wine Fixes * Fixed supply costs for Armories, Observatories and Sentry Batteries * Fixed that commanders could build additional structures even when the supply limit was reached by preselecting given structures before reaching the limit. * Fixed a client script error that occurred when a veteran tried to join a team at a bootcamp server * Fixed that ARCs didn’t take any corrosive damage by Infestation after their first deployment * Fixed that pregame throwables stutter when thrown * May your target see your snowballs flying at their face smoothly now * Fixed that Alien Tunnels collapsed even if the second entrance was rebuilt, causing entrances to not connect to each other. * Fixed structure only damage did affect babbler shield real goodly. (Arcs can’t destroy babblers on you anymore) * Fixed that damage to the babbler shield didn’t stop new babblers from hatching * Fixed that a Gorge couldn’t re-attach their own Babblers ** Keep those cuddly things warm again! Just don’t forget to give them out still, you greedy Babbler incubators.. * Fixed babbler mine icon in the alien buy menu * Fixed that the Shell Hive upgrade icons in spectator view displayed in red despite their status. ** The worst color. You know it. I know it. * Fixed that the voice chat bar overlapped with the spectator player info elements * Fixed a few render-related crashes. * Fixed client crash due to using an invalid shader reference * Fixed that GUIItems displaying text with non-zero alignments would sometimes be culled for being off-screen, even though they were still on-screen. * Fixed that if only a few babblers were removed on your babbler shield, they’d instantly repopulate instead of waiting the normal 2.5 seconds. * Fixed Tundra Exo minigun showing the Kodiak skin on one of its arms. * Fixed that enabling the Entity update routine delayed caused various script errors. Various script errors could occur by mixin logic that assumed that OnUpdate was called at least once before OnInitialized. Sounds Maps * ns2_Caged ( Thanks pSyk ) ** Removed Gorge Bile spot in Shipping by moving the crane directly below the ceiling. ** Fixed wall ARCs and similar wonky ARC spots between Shipping and Ventilation. * ns2_Derelict ( Thanks pSyk ) ** Fixed hole in map, which enabled Lerks to get outside. * ns2_Origin ( Thanks pSyk ) ** Reduced map size and travel times slightly by moving Biodome and Furnace ( plus adjacent areas ) closer to the center of the map. ** Updated loading screen to accommodate changes (Thanks Samus) ** Slightly nerfed ARC spots in Generator and Smelting room. ** Nerfed the GL bounce spot outside of Ventilation. ** Removed some ambush spots between Marine Start and Computer Lab. ** New, cleaner connection between Ore Extraction and Generator with another little vent to help Aliens in that area. ** Minor changes to Water Treatment-Maintenance connection to improve combat and reduce frustration for Skulks running up the stairs into a Marine. ** Various fixes. Tools SDK * Added console command “dump_tracer_info”, which prints a description of all the bullet tracer effects to the console. Known Issues * After a Tunnel exit is rebuilt, tunnel flinch animations still play inside the Tunnel forever, only if a player remained inside during this process. (you have to not die before its rebuilt) Category:Patches